Free Libre
by Eli Yuy
Summary: A pesar de que nunca pudieron estar juntos, ella aun no puede olvidarlo... pero a pesar de todos los problemas, ha encontrado a alguien más... song fic Free, de Sarah Brightman TxCxA Tx?


_Estas son cosas que uno escribe en momentos de depresion._

_A pesar de que nunca pudieron estar juntos, ella no ha podido olvidarlo… pero a pesar de todo ha encontrado a alguien más. Song fic "Free", de Sarah Brightman. TxCxA y Tx?_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Final Fantasy VII no me pertenece, ni sus personajes._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Free.**

Al principio era una extraña soledad. El silencio a mi alrededor era absoluto.

Era claro. Estaba sola.

_//And do you still touch her like you do?_

_Kiss her al olver in the way I kissed with you_

_Or when you sleep with her, do yo sometimes think of me?_

_Not if you love her the way I see//_

Esta vez yo no pretendía asistir a esa reunión, pero cuando Yuffie sugirió que fuese en el bar, no tuve como rechazarle.

Fingía una sonrisa. Era lo único que podía hacer, no permitiría que me vieran triste por culpa de él.

_¡Tifa! Tenía tanto sin verte. –_Yuffie exclamó emocionada al entrar.

_Igual yo. _–Fue lo único que le pude contestar.

Uno a uno iban llegando, a lo que yo me dispuse a atenderles en lo que fuera… aunque por dentro yo sabía que tarde o temprano ellos llegarían.

¿Qué era lo que hacían en estos instantes? Seguramente se alistaban para venir. ¿Es que tú también juegas con ella a evitar que se coloque el vestido? Aun recuerdo tus manos sobre mi cintura desnuda, impidiéndome vestirme. ¿También besas su cuello y hombro, así como alguna vez lo hiciste conmigo? ¿Es que ya nada de eso te recuerda a mí ni un poco? ¿O es que yo nunca estuve en tu corazón?

_¡Cloud! Ya era hora._

Me estremecí por completo al escuchar a Barrett. Ya estaba aquí.

_//I had to be free, had to be free_

_It's all that I wanted_

_I wanted to see, wanted to be_

_Alone if I needed//_

Recuerdo que fue decisión mía el decirte adiós. Tú sabes la razón… me cansé de vivir en su sobra, ser lo que la reemplazaba a tu lado.

Por eso decidí ser libre de ti, a pesar de que te amo más que a nada. Los miro a ambos, les invito a tomar asiento… voy a la cocina por sus bebidas, recordando la mirada serena que me dirigiste hace un momento. Has de pensar que estoy bien…

_//I had to be free, had to be free_

_From feelings that haunted_

_I wanted to see, wanted to be_

_Free//_

No la odio, ¿sabes? Porque ella tiene algo que te hace feliz. Es por eso que lucho para librarme de ti, eliminar tu esencia y calidez de mi ser.

_Eres la mujer ideal. –_Me dijo Aerith con una sonrisa sincera.

Ideal, menos para él.

Yo solo quería ser libre de él.

_¿Quieren ir a cenar ya? _–Les pregunté, ahogando mi voz quebrada.

Un sonoro si invadió el lugar. Pero tu solo me miraste.

_//And in the evening night when the bars of freedom fall_

_I watch the two of you in the shadows of the wall_

_How in the darkness steal some of the choices from my hand?_

_When I begin to understand?//_

Fueron los últimos en marcharse, debido a Aerith y su necesidad por saber cómo preparé lo que cenaron. En toda aquella tarde no me dirigiste una sola palabra… en cierta forma fue triste, pero es fue lo que me impulsó a seguirlos entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Nunca había visto ese gesto en tu rostro, nunca antes habías sonreído de esa manera… las sonrisas que tu me obsequiabas eran tenues como el resplandor de una estrella fugaz… la abrazaste contra ti de forma posesiva pero dulce, mientras ella reía contenta.

No te preocupes más, Cloud. Ya dejaré por fin de verte, a todos. Pronto me iré.

Sus manos se colocaron en mis hombros, justo en el momento en que decidiste voltear hacia atrás. Ah… un gesto de sorpresa, no te lo esperabas, ¿cierto?

Mírame, Cloud. Ahora soy libre.

_//I had to be free, had to be free_

_It's all that I wanted_

_I wanted to see, wanted to be_

_Alone if I need it//_

Tú te has marchado de mi lado. Es mi turno de mostrarte que soy libre de ti.

He cambiado tus ojos azules como el cielo por un verde esmeralda; tus rubios cabellos por largos mechones plateados; tu fornida figura por una ágil silueta, y tu gran espada por el plomo de las balas.

Soy libre de ti.

_//I had to be free, had to be free_

_From feelings that haunted_

_I wanted to see, wanted to be_

_Free...//_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_La segunda parte se llama Not Gonna Get Us... pronto la subiré._

_Ani Li C.S._

_Dedicada a mi minino… te extraño mucho._


End file.
